La perfección por la perfección
by Saturno
Summary: ¿Quién no se ha sentido nunca como Hermione Granger? Ella vive enamorada de un rubio casi perfecto, que no se encuentra a su alcance. Por eso se limita a soñar y no ve lo que verdaderamente ocurre a su alrededor. Oneshot. Dramione.


_¿Quién no se ha sentido nunca como Hermione Granger? Yo por lo menos me siento así muy a menudo, más de lo que quisiera. Espero que quien se haya sentido así alguna vez haya tenido un final por lo menos relativamente feliz. Y a los que no: SUERTE que pronto llegará vuestra pareja ideal._

**Disclaimer**: Como todos sabéis, los personajes no me pertenecen. Ya me gustaría ser la propietaria de Draco Malfoy.

**La perfección por la perfección**

¡Dios! Cómo deseaba al rubio Draco Malfoy. Él siempre elegante y sabiendo de antemano qué debía hacer en cada momento. Ella, Hermione Granger, se había fijado en que el joven descendiente de los Malfoy había dejado de ser un niño mimado y malcriado para convertirse en alguien más serio, menos impulsivo y más calculador. Y sí se había fijado: ¿quién no lo había hecho? Su sonrisa torcida, con la que pocas personas podían deleitarse ya que no la mostraba en muchas ocasiones, le hacía derretirse hasta el punto en que se olvidaba qué estaba haciendo. El tono de voz y su forma de pronunciar cada sílaba con aquella voz grave hacía que sus piernas temblasen. Pero lo peor de todo era su aroma, ¡menudo aroma! Si pasaba caminando a menos de tres metros por su lado, enloquecía. También cabe destacar esos mechones dorados que se mecían con gran sensualidad cuando el chico volaba con su nueva escoba.

Hermione Granger llevaba enamorada de Draco desde hacía un tiempo y envidiaba a Pansy Parkinson, la chica que estaba continuamente a su lado y la que le conocía desde que nació. Pero ella sabía que ese amor era simplemente una obsesión por lo mejor, porque a ella siempre le había obsesionado la perfección y Draco Malfoy era el claro ejemplo de ello. Él siempre con vestimentas sin arrugas, el pelo perfectamente peinado, caligrafía impoluta…

Cada día a la hora de la comida bajaba puntualmente a la 13.30 porque cinco minutos después llegaba el rubio y así podía observarle disimuladamente.

Hasta hace unos meses, se había sentado, siempre, de manera que no pudiese ver a la mesa de los Slytherin y además bajaba a comer rápidamente con sus amigos para luego, después de haber ingerido los alimentos, irse con la misma velocidad a la biblioteca a estudiar. Pero entonces, poco a poco, se empezó a fijar en el rubio, después de que un día se dirigiese a ella con respeto y sin el desprecio acostumbrado en sus palabras, y claro… todas las normas establecidas por ella empezaron a desmoronarse y cambiar, consiguiendo arruinar su perfección. Entonces, ya no se sentaba mirando a la mesa de Ravenclaw, sino que se había sentado en el sitio perfecto para ver al chico. Eso les hizo sorprenderse a sus amigos, Harry y Ron, ya que Hermione no acostumbraba a cambiar lo que hacía y más si llevaba repitiendo la acción desde los once años; eso solo se podía deber a una razón de enorme importancia.

Desde su nuevo sitio, Hermione había aprendido que Draco odiaba la cebolla y ponía una mueca muy divertida cada vez que advertía ese alimento en su comida. Una vez y todo, no probó bocado durante toda la cena después de haber ingerido sopa con un poco de cebolla, pero claro… todas conocemos el gran apetito de los individuos masculinos y por ello Hermione Granger se encontró al rubio con una gran bolsa de dulces haciendo la ronda de vigilancia, después del toque de queda, por los pasillos. ¡Quién iba a decir que al chico le gustaban las cosas dulces!

Se veía tan tierno con aquel trozo de pastel de chocolate, que la chica tuvo que reprimir el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos. Y entonces se sintió perdida, había caído definitivamente en las redes de su enemigo. Y lo peor de todo es que era un amor imposible, nadie pensaba que ellos pudiesen acabar juntos. Es más, era imposible porque ellos dos se repelían, se insultaban, se… odiaban y eran completamente opuestos. Si a él le encantaba el quidditch, ella lo aborrecía; si ella disfrutaba oyendo música "moderna", él prefería la clásica. Él era blanco y ella negro, como el Ying y el Yang, el sol y la noche pero por eso mismo se complementarían.

Pero allí estaba ella, suspirando y mirando en clase disimuladamente, como el chico de su vida andaba concentrado fabricando una poción. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y movía lentamente la sustancia verdosa del caldero. No le preocupaba mucho que el chico la encontrase con los ojos fijos en él, porque sabía que cuando Draco estaba concentrado no había nada que le distrajese, pero claro a ella si que la distraían.

-¡Hermione, te estoy hablando!- murmuraba su hasta ese momento amigo pelinegro, que le acababa de cortar sus pensamientos y que era conocido como Harry Potter, que últimamente debía llamar a Hermione la atención muy a menudo. Después de responder la duda de su amigo y volver a concentrarse en la poción, volvió a desviar sus pensamientos hasta que se acabaron las clases.

No le importaría nada tener algo con el rubio, es más, le encantaría tener algo. Por esa razón se permitía soñar, porque nadie le podía prohibir soñar. En sus sueños estaban ella y Draco paseando por los bordes del lago, ambos con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros. Tenían sus manos entrelazadas y se percibía una atmósfera de paz. Ella llevaba un vestido naranja y a él no le importaba llevar colores que no fuesen los de su casa. Además eran una pareja muy admirada, y todas las chicas estaban celosas de ella porque estaba con el chico más guapo de Hogwarts. Hermione soltó una risita solo pensarlo. De lo absorta que estaba se encontró de repente en los alrededores del colegio sin saber cómo había ido a parar allí por lo que dio media vuelta y prosiguió su camino. En la última semana había tenido tres accidentes más de ese tipo que le habían hecho sonrojarse hasta las raíces del pelo, porque ella no era tan despistada.

La chica llegó a su habitación relativamente feliz después de los pensamientos que había tenido. Allí se encontró a su compañera de cuarto Parvati toda nerviosa y verdaderamente emocionada, eso sólo podía significar un nuevo cotilleo, seguramente una nueva pareja. Prefería no enterarse ya que sino sentiría envidia o peor aun, ya que el chico en cuestión siempre podía ser Draco.

Su compañera empezó a dar una perorata sin sentido de la cual sólo se enteró de que el chico estaba muy bueno, como la gran mayoría de chicos de los que hablaba. En cuanto acabó de escucharla, entró en el cuarto de baño situado en el extremo de la habitación. Llenó de agua la bañera e introdujo un pie en el agua para comprobar la temperatura de ésta. Después se sumergió en el agua e intentó relajarse y estar unos minutos sin pensar en nada.

Tuvo que salir después de media hora de la bañera porque sus amigos la reclamaban y Ginny, la novia de su amigo Harry, llamaba fervorosamente a su puerta esperando su rápida aparición. Se tomó unos minutos más antes de abrir la puerta y empezar a vestirse aburrida y con los ánimos por los suelos.

Siguió la rutina de todo los días y salió de la habitación con su amiga pelirroja tirándola del brazo. Saludó sin mucho entusiasmo a los chicos cuando llegaron a su altura y procedieron a bajar a cenar.

Todo giraba a su alrededor especialmente sus pensamientos, ya que no podía estar una hora sin pensar en el. ¡Ni un maldito minuto! Sus notas habían empeorado a causa de ello: ya no estaba tan concentrada en clase porque empleaba cada segundo en observar sus movimientos y cuando no estaba con él, trataba de verse lo mejor posible y se preguntaba si su nueva imagen y su nueva vestimenta le agradarían. Había sacrificado, además, su moral, su perfección, y todo por un simple capricho. Un capricho muy valioso que esperaba que algún día, se fijase en ella aunque sólo fuese la décima parte de lo que ella lo hacía.

Entonces una sombra con cabellera rubia pasó como un tornado por su lado golpeándola bruscamente en el hombro derecho. Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente cuando distinguió de quien se trataba pero no se atrevió a girarse. Siguió a sus amigos hacia delante por el pasillo.

Por que sólo era una chica normal que acababa de salir de la burbuja en la que siempre había estado y que siempre había sido perfecta para encontrarse en un mundo en el que debía destacar si quería que su chico se fijase en ella por eso ella ofrecía su mundo perfecto para conseguir a su chico perfecto: la perfección por la perfección.

Lo que ella no sabía era que unos ojos grises la observaron hasta perderla de vista.


End file.
